Kagome's experiment
by PsychoVamp16
Summary: Just a quick yuri oneshot to hold everyone over until I can update my other fics. KagomeXAyumi. Set in Kagome's time. Yes, it's meant to make Kagome look like a slut.


_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha!

_**Special Note: **_Okay everyone I know that you think I've forgotten about you, but I haven't... Life just got in the way of my writing and I apologize. Life is back on some sort of track and I will update my fics as well as get to review responses as soon as possilbe... I'm having to rewriting everything so it may take a while. For now I will give you a oneshot that took about an hour to write... it's not that great, but I hope it will hold you over until I can update anything else... Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten about you!

_**A/N:**_ This is just a one shot meant to make Kagome look like a slut, and just a warning it is mature content and it is Yuri. You have been warned.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom, can Ayumi come over tonight? I really don't feel like being alone while you, Grandpa, and Souta are in the U.S." I asked my mother as she finished packing the last of her clothes she was taking on her trip.<p>

"Sure dear. Just be sure you clean up after yourselves." She replied, shooing me out of her room so she could change into something for the plane ride.

I sighed happily and ran down stairs to call Ayumi. My mother insisted that I had to stay home while everyone else went to the U.S. that meant that I couldn't go to the feudal era to hunt for jewel shards for a few days. This was just the break that I needed, especially after my fight with Inuyasha… He had gotten mad at me because of Kouga so I told him to sit and came back home after telling him not to follow me. Once I got to this side of the well I put a temporary seal on it so that he couldn't follow me, I just needed some time on my own, and that meant a girls night with just me and Ayumi.

"Kagome! You called at just the right time!" Ayumi said as a hello when she answered her cell phone, "You won't believe what I just saw! Go on guess!" She urged me.

I smiled softly, loving the energy that she had, "I don't know… Yuka kissing Eri?" I laughed at the ridiculous guess.

Ayumi laughed too, "No, but Yuka was making out with HoJo! Can you believe it? Yuka and HoJo! Man, I guess he finally moved on after you told him you saw him as a brother… I _still_ can't figure out why you would do that though, I mean HoJo is insanely hot _and_ good in bed!" I heard Ayumi gasp and slap her hand over her mouth as if she had said something that I didn't know.

I smiled, "It's okay Ayumi, I already know that you and HoJo had a thing. You should know that you talk in your sleep." I laughed softly to show that I really didn't care about it. "But, we can talk about that later, my mom said that you could come over tonight."

"I can? Yes! That means that I can finally tell you _all_ about what happened between me and HoJo!" She sounded excited and I laughed with her even though I really didn't care about it, but I would listen to her anyway. "Okay, I'm on my way home from the mall right now; I'll grab my overnight bag and be there in about thirty minutes if my mom can take me, if not more like an hour. Bye!" Ayumi hung up without waiting to see if I had anything else to say.

"Okay Kagome, we have to leave now if we want to get to the airport in time to catch the plane." My mom said as she walked into the room with her luggage, "Will you be fine here by yourself until Ayumi shows up?" She asked as she put in her earrings.

"Yeah mom, I will be fine." I said, not really looking at anything, the truth was that what Ayumi had said had me a little worked up. I had already knew that she and HoJo had had sex, but to hear her say it as if they had done it a million times was a bit unnerving, I mean we were only seventeen. Then again being the only virgin in a group four girls probably had something to do with my thought process.

"Okay, well your grandfather and Souta are waiting in the car so I have to go. Grandpa is leaving his car here in case you have somewhere you would like to go." My mother didn't even bother to give me a hug as she ran out of the door to the car.

I sighed and sat on the couch. I turned on the T.V and the DVD player. I didn't care what was in I just wanted something to distract me from my thoughts. I hit play and discovered that whoever had been watching the T.V last had been watching porn. "Stupid brother…" I said and switched it off just in time for the front door to open and Ayumi run in. She jumped on the couch and looked at me with a huge smile.

"Hey! I know I said thirty minutes to an hour but I just decided to come here and borrow some of your clothes. My dad's car was in the driveway when I walked by and I don't feel like dealing with him." She explained as she looked over at the T.V. "Oh, are you getting ready to watch a movie?" She asked as she took the remote from my hand.

"I was, but my brother left one of his porn movies in and I don't feel like getting up to change it so I was going to-"

"Wait did you say _porn?"_ Ayumi asked, interrupting my explanation. "We are _so_ going to see what kind of porn your brother likes!" And with that she hit play and leaned back into the couch to watch the movie.

I sighed there was no way I was going to get her away from the T.V now… not with the way that she watched porn. I sat back and closed my eyes, might as well get some sleep.

"Oh no you don't! You are going to watch this with me! I am tired of being the only one in our group that likes this, it's time to start the corruption, and what better place to start than with the virgin? So, if I see you even start to close your eyes I am going to pour freezing cold water on you! " Ayumi started ranting when she saw I was trying to close my eyes.

"You know, if you were a real friend you wouldn't make me watch this…" I told her jokingly, I knew that she had good intentions.

"No, if I was a true friend I would have made you go out with HoJo and lose your virginity already!" She said turning up the volume just as a really cute, half naked guy, came on screen.

I moved in my seat, trying to stop the feelings that were running through my body as I watched a man lick and suck on a girl's vagina as he stuck 3 fingers into another girl. The feelings weren't bad and I had had them before, it's just that was when I was alone and could take care of it myself… not to mention the feelings were more intense this time than ever before.

"Are you getting turned on?" Ayumi asked in the voice she used to be sexy in front of guys.

I sighed, "It's just awkward is all." I said looking over to see that she was sitting cross-legged facing me on the couch with a seductive smile on her face.

She leaned over until her face was a few inches from mine, "You know, I should tell you that I am bi…" She bit her bottom lip, "and I think that you are too hot for your own good." She closed the short distance between us and pressed her lips against mine.

I let out a gasp of shock when this happened and Ayumi took the opportunity to push her tongue into my mouth. I pushed her off of me, "What are you doing Ayumi?" I asked her, trying to make my voice sound angry and demanding, but it just came out as a breathless whisper.

Ayumi didn't say anything; she just smiled and moved so that she was straddling over me awkwardly on the couch. She put a hand on my inner thigh and the other on my left breast, "Come on Kagome, I know you want to know what it feels like to have someone touch your naked body and to lick you and please you. What better person to do that than your best friend?" She moved her hand up my thigh until it was under my skirt.

I let out a soundless moan as she ran her index finger in soft circles over my underwear. She moved in and kissed my neck lightly, "I want to make you feel good." She whispered in my ear and increased the pressure of her finger. This time I let out an audible moan.

She was making me feel great and I didn't care that I didn't like girls in that way, what she was doing to me made my head go cloudy and I forgot about anything except her.

"That's it Kagome, enjoy the feelings." She said before kissing me again. This time I didn't push her away. This time I kissed her back and found that it wasn't too different from when I kissed Inuyasha… her lips were softer and she knew what she was doing.

Suddenly I found myself lying on the couch with her over me, both of her hands on my sides. I wrapped my hands in her hair and lost myself in her kiss. When she broke the kiss she sat back and pulled her shirt off to reveal a black lacy bra to me, before removing that as well. She let her hands slide down her body and stop at her breasts to play with them for a few seconds.

I took this time to remove my own shirt and plain white bra. Ayumi smiled widely when she saw my bare breasts and instantly her hands were massaging them and she pulled me into another kiss.

When she broke the kiss this time she began to place kisses on my neck and move down to my collar bone. I let out a shocked moan as she kissed one of my nipples. "Mmmm, Kagome, you taste like cherries." Ayumi said as her tongue began to circle my nipple.

I let out a moan of disappointment when she continued kissing lower. She stopped at my naval and unzipped my school skirt, "Let's get rid of this." She said as she slowly began to pull it down my legs. "Hm, Kagome we need to get you some better underwear." She said when she saw my plain white panties. "But for now let's do away with them." She smiled softly and removed them so that I was completely exposed to her.

I looked away with a blush to discover that the blinds to the window were open so that if anyone were to walk by they would have a perfect view of what was going on inside. "Can we go upstairs?" I asked motioning to the window so that she could see.

I heard her sigh in disappointment, "I suppose if it will make you more comfortable." She said moving off of me and standing. Expertly she did away with her skirt and underwear in one swift move before making her way out of the room.

I followed her as she walked up into my mother's room. "What are we doing in here?" I asked as she opened the top drawer of my mother's dresser and began to look through the contents.

"Here it is!" She said as she pulled something purple out of the drawer.

"What is it?" I asked, not really able to see what she was holding because it was wrapped in socks.

"Nothing." She said before pushing me out of the room and down the hall to my room. Once we got in there she pushed me onto the bed and put whatever she was holding on the floor. "Now, no more interruptions, I want you!" She said as she spread my legs and let out a soft moan at the sight of my vagina, "You are so wet!" She exclaimed as her warm hand ran over me.

I let out a loud moan as she began to explore my center with her fingers and again all thought about anything else was lost to her touch. I threw my head back and moaned again as one of her fingers found its way inside of me.

She began to move the finger in and out of me; I could tell that she was being careful not to break my hymen. Part of me just wanted to grab her hand and thrust the finger completely into me, but I knew that it would be painful so I didn't. I let out another loud moan and thrust my hips upward when I felt her tongue start to lick around my clit. This caused her to let out a soft moan and pull my clit into her mouth. As she did that she removed her finger from me, probably so that she could please herself for a few minutes. She held my clit firmly between her lips and flicked it at an insane speed with her tongue, causing me to moan and squirm beneath her.

Just as I could feel myself reaching my breaking point she pulled back. "Not yet Kagome." She said as she reached down and picked something up off of the floor. Slowly she removed the socks from the object to reveal a dual sided purple dildo. Each side was probably about six or seven inches long and two or three inches thick. "I found this one day while you were still asleep and your mom was downstairs making breakfast for us. Ever since then I have wanted to use it with you. Now I can." She raised it to her mouth and began to lick one side of it until it was completely covered in her saliva. Then she lowered it down and spread her legs. She positioned it at her entrance and pushed it all the way inside of her with a loud moan. She sat there for a second, breathing heavily. "No where near as good as the real thing, but I'm sure it will be great with you." She said as she moved so that she was over me. "It will hurt for a few seconds, but then you will love it!" She said as she positioned the dildo at my core. "I'm going to push it in now. When you get used to the feeling tell me and I will turn it on." She said as she began to slowly push down so that the dildo started to go inside of me.

I could feel myself stretch around the object and it didn't feel too bad… that is until it was a few inches in and began to push against my hymen… I let out a soft cry of pain as Ayumi pushed it in all the way, breaking my hymen. After it was completely inside she didn't move and I sat there trying to will the pain away.

After a long few minutes the pain went away and I told her that I was used to it. She smiled and moved her hand down. I heard the click of a switch and then let out a really loud moan with Ayumi and the dildo began to vibrate furiously. After a few seconds Ayumi began to move herself over the dildo, moaning loudly as she did it.

"C-co-come o-o-on Kaaaaa-gooooo-mmmmeeee th-th-th-th-ruuuuust i-i-i-i-intooooooooo iiiiii-it!" She said through her loud moans that I was sure someone outside was bound to hear.

I didn't hesitate though and began to move my hips in time with hers causing the vibrating dildo to slide in and out of my core. I began to moan in unison with my friend as we quickened our pace, and soon I could feel a heat start in my stomach telling me to move quicker. The second I began to move quicker the feelings running through my body began to intensify and I felt my tight walls start to close in around the dildo. I began to moan so loud that my moans became screams of intense pleasure.

"Yyyyyeeeesssss Kaaaaa-gooooo-mmmmeeee c-c-c-ooooommmmeeeee w-wh-wiiiith mmmmeeeee!" Ayumi screamed as she too began to thrust faster.

"!" We screamed as we came at the same time.

Ayumi reached down and turned the dildo off and pulled herself off of it with a soft moan. I let out a soft moan myself as she pulled it out of me. Once she set it back on the ground she collapsed on the bed next to me, with her arms wrapped around me. "See, I told you that I would make you feel good." She whispered before pulling me into a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** Thank you for reading... I'm sorry that I don't have any of my other fics to update at the moment, but life happens and I will have them updated soon...

review if you want... I don't care if you do or not, but it might motivate me to update my other fics :D

PV16


End file.
